Harry Potter and the Ancient's Past
by BloodRedSword
Summary: Death is but the next great adventure! What if Harry died and traveled through both memories of his past selves and time...Read for more detailed summary inside!
1. The End of an old Life

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.

Ladies and Gentlemen, It is with my deepest pride that I, BloodRedSword, present to you another story from the deepest cavern of my mind…Ok…that was a little melodramatic. (Cough!) My apologies, it seems that ever since I had enter the 3rd Battalion Singapore Guards, I had became rather cranky. Anyway, when I was rereading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone or if you guys prefer the U.K. version, the Philosopher's Stone for the…err, I lost track of how many times I had read it…Anyway, when I reached the sentence, and I quote, "Death is but the next great adventure." I know, I know. There are some parts before it but let's keep it this way for the sake of this story… I started thinking; what if Harry died or rather was killed in duel. His physical body was dead but by a strange twist of fate he was resurrected and travel through both time as well as his memories of his past self. This proved to be a very interesting though and I started exploring the possibilities. It was endless. Ideas came, some remain, some discarded, some changed. In the end a rough plot came out in my mind. I must first say that this story will be an AU for the Half Blood Prince will be arriving in store July 18.

The summary:

It was said that Death is but the next great adventure. It is thus true for our hero. For Lord Voldemort had somehow managed to bypass the blood wards and killed Harry in a duel. What happened was beyond Harry's wildest imagination and dreams. For instead of dying, Harry traveled through memories of his past life and time. Things he never knew possible, skills and arts lost through time, all was once more learnt. He also found the love of his life, his soul-mate. But as the saying there is no free lunch in the world, Harry had lost his memories of the future, retaining only his skills and knowledge. But everything is a circle, for what goes around, comes around, what goes up must come down, eventually. Harry returned back to when he came from to have the final show down with Lord Voldemort.

I hereby present:

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Ancients' Past**_ (Title courtesy of my insufferable brother, Sword of the Dragonmaster :-)) 

_The End of an old Life

* * *

_

Crimson eyes met Emerald eyes. Harry looked at the pair of red eyes that now looking him, mockingly. Harry tightened his grip on his wand. The wizard whom had tormented him since his birth had somehow bypassed the wards that protected him.

"I'm curious, Voldemort," Harry said, forcing calm into his voice, "How did you pass through the wards without destroying them?"

"You know, Harry. It was a ridiculously simple and logic solution. I simply arrive at this place before any of your muggle family member or you return here. I wondered why I hadn't thought of this earlier. For the wards was designed to protect you, young Potter, from me. But when no one is here with the house, it deactivates. Only when the residents of the house returned with you into a certain area then the wards will be active. Beside, your blood which now also runs in my vein helps in deceiving the wards," said Voldemort as he idly examined his fingers. Harry noticed that his wand nowhere in sight.

"Secondly, your address is one of the more predominant in their list of underage wizards. It isn't exactly a secret."

Harry glanced at the Dursley. If the present situation wasn't so tense and deadly, he would have laughed himself sick at their predicament. The y had been trussed in bondage and all three of themnow hanged by their feet from the ceiling. He looked back at Voldemort met his looked with a sneer.

"Praying for hope, Harry?" Voldemort mocked.

"No, I'm wondering why you haven't attack me yet or killed me."

"I want you know the meaning of being abandoned, Harry," Voldemort said, his eyes gleamed with malice. "As you know, Harry, for the past hour, the two of us had a face off. And yet your _beloved_ Headmaster or any of his lapdogs had come to help you. Or even investigate. Don't you agree that Albus Dumbledore had abandoned you? Where it the _Great _Albus Dumbledore now, Harry?"

"There are times when one had to depend on oneself to defend what he cherished. Help don't always come when one needed them. Only with self reliance can one hope to triumph over adversary and adversity," Harry said his mind strangely blank. He had subconsciously known that he was going to die. He had accepted this hand which fate had deal him. There was no fear, only calm acceptance. "Come on, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Let's end this game. Let us fight until the last man standing."

With that, Harry fired a Reductor curse at Voldemort. The Dark Lord casted a shielding charm and retaliated with another hex. Harry twisted his body out of the way and casted another hex towards Voldemort. There were no thoughts, only instinct and his experience. The two began to trade spell in earnest. Every thing Harry learnt, every skill Harry had learnt was brought out into battle.

For the few times in his life, Voldemort began to experience fear. This was an opponent that he never expected. This was a person who fought like he had nothing to lose. Dumbledore, he feared because of his powers and knowledge. Harry he feared because of the bloody prophecy. Now it seems that the prophecy was about to come true.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE AND WILL NOT BE! AVADA KEVADRA!" Shouted Voldemort. Harry turned to the left but the green light sped towards him.

'This is it,' Harry thought. 'I'm coming for you, Mom, Dad and Sirius.'

Harry closed his eyes as the curse enveloped him in an eerily glow.

Voldemort watched with glee as the bane of his life collapsed on to the floor, lifeless. He turned towards the Dursley and said, "I will let you live if only you help me play messenger to that old fool, Albus Dumbledore. Tell him that, I, Lord Voldemort had killed off his so called favourite."

And with a manical laugh, he fired the Dark Mark into the skies of England before disappearing.

* * *

"Alas, age had truly caught with me," Albus Dumbledore muttered, as he learnt of Harry's death. "I had grown old. I had failed to protect the last hope of the wizardry world and perhaps the whole world." 

The Ministry of Magic was the first to send a team of Hit Wizards and Aurors down to Privet Drive due to the appearance of the Dark Mark. What they had expected was the massacre of the Muggles in Privet Drive. What they found was far worst then their imagination. When they arrived on scene, the entire street was like what a quaint suburban town of England. If you ignore the sinister Dark Mark which was floating above a house, that is. There were no smokes, flame, hysterical crowd of Muggles run around like headless chicken. There was however some curious Muggles who had gathered around to see the floating Dark Mark, wondering if it was some light show.

"Ladies and Gentleman, can you please kindly leave the area?" shouted one of the Hit Wizards. "We are from the London Police Force and we received a complain regarding this. It would be very unpleasant if we have to detain everyone here for hindrance of police work."

Immediately everyone disappeared like smoke. One of the wizards shook his head at the Muggles' naiveté. One of them pulled out a wand removed the Dark Mark which was hovering like a dark reminder of what is to come. None of them noticed the house number, Privet Drive 14. In a low voice, one of the Aurors whipered the unlocking charm. The door swing opened smoothly.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Some muffled voice replied as an answer. This was certainly very strange. Even in the first rise of You-Know-Who, there was no account anyone being left alive after their house had been visited by anyone who was Death Eaters or the Dark Lord himself. The groups entered the house and they were stunned to discover that the serene face of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. As the team leader for that mission was Kingsley Shacklebolt, he immediately reported what happened to Dumbledore via a communication set and the Ministry to report a death.

* * *

The Minister of Magic was enjoying a nice cup of tea when his secretary burst into the room screaming that Harry Potter was dead. That certainly spooked the Minister's wheel. He was planning to make use of Harry Potter in his next reelection campaign. But now all his plans were wasted just because of the death of that brat. However, he had to maintain his image. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Linda," Fudge replied, "Potter has almost as many protection as Hogwarts itself."

"But Minister," she whined.

"Out, now!"

* * *

The headlines on the Daily Prophet next day created massive panic amongst the general wizarding population around the world. 

**No One's Safe! Harry Potter Dead!**

It is a great tragedy for me to report the death of one of the most outstanding wizard in our glorious history. Mr. Harry Potter had fallen by the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who. You read it right! The famous Boy-Who-Lived was killed by Lord Voldemort in a brutal duel.

The officials were tight-lipped regarding his death but according to reports the various departments had received, the Dark Lord was fought to a standstill by Mr. Potter. There were also reports about the magical level around Privet Drive had reached an critical level just before the Dark Mark was fired into the skies of England.

This makes us wonder, how in the world did You-Know-Who managed to get pass the wards which protected Mr Potter during his summer stay with his relatives. It was whispered amongs the Ministry that the wards which protected Mr Potter were second to those of Hogwarts.

More importantly, why had the Ministry been so slow to react to the massive outburst of magic in a Muggle populated area? The Minster had claimed he would move the code alert to from green to orange. For those who don't understand the mean, please allow me to explain.

The Codes of Emergency was designed to let the Aurors and Hit Wizards know what Decon status are they on. Code Green is a no-combat situation in which only one squad of Aurors will be on standby to deal with possible disruption. The next level, Code Yellow has 50 NTM, Notice to Move. It means that the Aurors and Hit Wizards will be given 25 minutes to return to their headquarters for briefing and 25 minutes to move out. The next level, Code Orange, has 30 NTM. And Code Red, they will have 5 NTM. It means that they will be basically station at the Headquarters, ready to move at a minute notice.

This begets the question. You-Know-Who and Harry Potter had a duel over an hour and yet none of the Aurors or Hit Wizards attempted to investigate. It was only after the Dark Mark reached the skies did they responded.

Are we truly as safe as the Minster of Magic claims? Destructive magic was used in Muggle area and yet no one gave a damn. Cornelius Fudge claims that he will aggressively hunt down all Dark Wizards but yet none had been caught by the Ministry.

Our last hope gone, gone down in a blaze of glory. One of the two person who You-Know-Who truly feared. Now let us all keep a minute of silence as respect of our beloved Hero, Harry Potter.

Needless to say, the Minister and the Ministry immediately came under fire from the public. Calls for the Minister's impeachment, reorganizing the Ministry to be more efficient, and weeding out of Lord Voldemort's supporter had flooded the Ministry daily.

As the Wizardry world is currently in chaos, Lord Voldemort had chosen that moment to ride chaos. Like a tsunami, his force ravaged England and Europe in a coordinated and synchronized time and date, leaving the massive damage and casualties to the muggle population. Now the world lives in a shadow of fear and terror.

* * *

Now let's us get back to Harry…

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He found himself drifting in pitch black Darkness. 

"Why am I here?"

Immediately another voice replied.

'_Because you are.'_

"Who are you?"

'_I'm you.'_

"Where is this place?"

'_This is a place where one goes when he or she still have desires unfulfilled. This is where you are.'_

"What do I want?"

_'Ask yourself and seek the answers which lies deep within your heart. Let your heart and soul speak out, not your mind and conscience._'

Harry closed his eyes and released his deepest feeling.

"I want to be at a place where I will be loved for who I'm, not what I'm. I want to learn which will be helpful to me should the time comes when I have to face danger. I want to be…be who I am without any restriction, without burdens, without chains of restriction. I want to be free."

TBC…

* * *

Well, I won't say much but READ AND REVIEW!

P.S. I should be uploading my other chapter for the Betrayal, Quest of the Swords and Tome of Infinite Arcane Knowledge, soon.


	2. The Beginning of a new Life

**Disclaimer**: _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental._

_**Harry Potter and the Ancients' Past**_

_The Beginning of a new Life_

"I want to be at a place where I will be loved for who I'm, not what I'm. I want to learn which will be helpful to me should the time comes when I have to face danger. I want to be…be who I am without any restriction, without burdens, without chains of restriction. I want to be free."

_So be it_

Then an ancient voice spoke. Harry could feel the wisdom and experience the voice had. He knew without a doubt that the person could only be immortal. Powerful and ageless.

_None could escape the end of life_

_Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit_

_From whence you come hence you shall return_

_But the end of life does not mean the end of journey_

_The object of objection shall become but a dream_

_As what was done has been undone_

_A new life shall wait_

_A new destiny you will embrace_

Then the surrounding area was flooded with light. Harry wondered why there was such a change in his surrounding when an intense pain hit his mind. Such pain was unlike what he had felt before. Even the Cruciatus curse casted by Voldemort paled in comparison. Harry did the only thing he knew. He screamed. But he refused to break under the pain. He will never bend down the pain. Never!

_It is time, young Harry._

"Time for what?" he managed to force out a sentence under his pain.

_Your journey towards your new destiny._

Then Harry felt that he was being pulled by something and the faint rush of wind. He flailed around and around, tossed about like a leaf in a tornado. With each revolution he flew faster and faster. Sights and sound assailed him. Images came and go. Knowledge and skills came and stay. He watched as histories of his previous lives flashed past him. He learnt to wield magic in ways the modern wizards thought impossible. He learnt harness the wrath of the world and imbues weapons with their power. He learnt to cultivate a farm. He learnt to make use of nature's gift. He learnt how to fight war. He learnt how to use weapons and his body in battle. He learnt these and more.

Then he black out.

--------------------------

An ear shattering roar woke Harry up. The first thing he noticed was that he was hanging in the air. The second thing that he had noticed was that he was falling down. Fast. The third thing he noticed was that he was feeling rather weak, physically and magically. Then without thinking, his hand extended out in front of his body with a thought he used a skill he had known as Dangerous Soul Collect. He watched as five white globes swirled into existence around his body. Then he noticed a massive metallic draconic head appear below him. The surrounding area appeared to be village which had been ravaged by the massive snakelike dragon.

Angered by the senseless destruction of a village, he used another of his skill. The five white globes seemed to merge with Harry and immediately, a strange red aura surrounded Harry. Using the Dangerous Soul Collect again, he materialized five white globes of energy around him. Just when he was about reach the dragon head, he used another of his skill, Arsura Strike. The amount of force which hit the dragon was stunning.

The effect was astounding. The ground on which the dragon stood had actually crack and sunk in, forming a massive crater. Using the dragon's head as a springboard he leapt back, landing lightly on the balls of his feet. His senses immediately reach out and map out the surrounding area. His senses told him about a usable metallic shield lying at the left. He saw the dragon shrugged of the blunt of his attack. However he could sense that the dragon had been greatly weakened by his surprise attack. The air around him suddenly cracked with energy.

"Damn!" he exclaimed as he leapt towards his left. Using the momentum, he propelled himself towards the shield. Landing in a crouched position, he managed to pick up the shield. The moment he held the shield in his hand, he knew this shield was next to useless.

'The balance is off. The metal hadn't cool properly. There are fault lines and weak spot on the shield. All it need is one lucky blow by a bastard sword and it will shatter like glass.'

But he had no choice. It was a do or die situation for himself.

"Reflect Shield!"

The shield suddenly vibrates with energy as foreign magic fused together with the metal of the shield, forming a golden glow around the entire shield. He swept the shield up facing his attacker, the dragon. He watched as the dragon opened its mouth. Energy swirled together and formed in the mouth of the dragon. Then when the energy reached it peak, the dragon unleashed as a form of pure energy beam blast. He shifted his legs and braced himself for the impact.

The force of the impact stunned him. He never expected that a creature that was hit by the Arsura Strike can summon such powers. The force pushed him back a long way but he held firm to his shield. Then the attack ended. The left side of the shield had melted and exposed him to last few seconds of the attack. As a result, his left upper body had been burnt badly.

Then his skill's effect came to play. There was a soft glow on the surface of the shield. Before the dragon knew what happened, the glow reflected the dragon's attack back at itself. What the Arsura Strike failed to do, the reflected attack knocked the dragon off it feet and into the sky.

He watched as the black dragon took flight before he blacked out.

--------------------

"Milord! Words had come in on another attack by Deathwing!" shouted a flustered man as he ran into the room. Immediately, pandemonium broke out in the entire room. Amid the chaos as people screamed and shouted, a pillar of calm sat unperturbed by the racket around him. Patiently, he waited for the people to calm down before he makes any announcement. Slowly the commotion died down. He stood up and said.

"Thank you, Maflurion, for bring us news of the attack."

He looked around at the leaders of the various races that reside in this tiny village. Human, elf, dwarf, goblins, troll, orcs, centaurs and a few other he has no idea.

"I would like a group of volunteers to go the village of Tistam. The group shall comprise of 2 healers, a ranger, 2 priest and Adept level Magician. My daughter will be one of the healers in the groups. The group will set off within an hour. Please dismiss."

The people stood up and left the room quietly, each knowing the destruction that Deathwing had brought to the various villages which dotted the area. They had pledged to give aid to any survivors who had managed to escape the destruction of their village. But till now, no survivors had been found. Deathwing, the Destroyer, had been nothing short of his reputation and his name. They could only hope and pray.

--------------

When they arrived on the scene, they knew immediately that it was impossible for anyone to survive.

"By Keshian's grace," one of the priest exclaimed as he invoked the name of his God. "How can anything cause such a destruction so wantonly?"

"Deathwing can," spat the magician as he looked at the desolated surrounding. A massive crater had taken place where the village used to stand. Of the village there was no sign. The surrounding trees had been flattened some invisible hand.

"That's strange," a green-hair being said, as he bent down and examined the edge of the crater." This doesn't look anything remotely like Deathwing's form of attack. It prefers to use fire and magic to raze a place to ground. And it always leaves behind evidences. What ever thing that destroyed this place was pure physical power."

"Someone or something created this crater without the use of magic," said the ranger. "Something happened that shouldn't happened and frankly speaking, it scares me."

"Hey, there's someone over there!" exclaimed one of the priestess as she pointed towards opposite of the crater. Sharp elven eyes picked up a humanoid shape. The group immediately sprinted over to where the body lies.

"He's still alive!" a surprised healer exclaimed as he watched the chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Shut up and get him out of here!"

---------------

Every bone, every muscle every nerve in Harry's body screamed. It was the only reason the young wizard finally stirred from the black abyss of unconsciousness.

"He's awake."

Harry opened his eyes. And closed them immediately. The room was literally blazing. The bright light hurts his eyes more than any other things.

"Close the blinds, it's too bright for him," a feminine voice spoke.

"What? Is he a creature of the night?" Harry could hear the sneer in the voice.

"It would be too bloody bright for you too if you had your eyes closed for a long time," Harry spat, his voice raw. He hated the tone the person spoke. It grates on his nerve, somehow. It must one of those things, Harry decided. Or people, he added with an afterthought.

"He speaks, will wonder ever cease?" the voice remarked sarcastically. Harry snarled as his body began to draw magic from within. Without a word, his magic lashed out towards the source of his annoyance. He heard a muffled 'ooph' then followed by a loud crash. He heard a slivery laugh and he was enchanted by the sound. He liked the voice. Soft. Musical. Seductive, like silk caressing flesh

"Serve him right," the voice spoke. There was a slight rustle as he heard cloth begin moved.

"It's ok now; you can open your eyes…"

Harry opened his eyes. Although it was bright, it was not enough to blind him. Looking around, he noticed the various jars on the shelves that line the wall. A healer's paradise, Harry thought, or a healer's place.

A vision of perfection came into his sight. Or at least a vision of perfection to Harry that is. Cascading to her waist like a curtain of silk, her thick mane of silver-blond hair captured his attention. Harry stared at her prefect features. Framed by her hair, her angelic face was delicately sculptured and heart-shaped. He wondered what colour her eye were.

"What is your name?" she asked, kindly."My name is Vereesa."

Harry hesitated. He could not remember his name, nor could he remember anything about himself.

"My name is…"

Then he paused. He wasn't very sure. And yet he doesn't want to be without a name. Something tells him that the people here don't trust him very much. Then words came into his mind.

"My name is Fenix Renasc."

----------------

_We can't do away with Harry's funeral back at home, can we?_ :)

---------------

The sound of thunder rumbled menacing across the darkening sky. Ominous storm cloud gathers across the distant horizon. Even the skies reflect how the world currently felt. Harry Potter is dead.

A same cluster of closed friends gathered together at the graveyard of Godric's Hallow. Within their closed circle was a simple coffin. The mood was somber. Other than the rustling of cloak when the wind blew, the place was silent. No one knew what to say. No one wanted to say anything.

As each person silently bid their final farewell to the Boy-Who-Lived, an aged figure could be seen some distance way. There was bright flash of light and a hole appeared in the ground. He turned his back and walked to the gathered friends.

"It is time." The aged person said wearily. The group nodded although it was cleared that none of them could accept this. The man pointed his wand at the coffin with a spell ready.

All of a sudden, the coffin erupted into flames. Everyone jumped back surprised. Two people detached themselves from the group and leapt at the aged man.

"Stop! Harry would want his body to be buried beside his parents! Not burnt!"

Tears flowed freely from their eyes. The old man shook his head and answered, "I know, but I wasn't the one who casted the spell."

The skies opened and rain came. Despite of the rain, the fire burnt on merrily. As everyone seeked their wands within their cloak, the aged man casted a spell to the fire. Before the spell reached the flames, it went out. Everyone looked at the coffin or whatever remain the fire had left…which was some words, He will return…

TBC…

-----------------------

A note from the Author:

My apologies for the late update…I had been tired and busy…I just came back from Brunei from my training and I had managed to take the time on plane to write part of the story…Anyway thank you for your support. I will try to update more often.

Fenix Renasc_: Renaissance Phoenix, _the phoenix reborn (French I think…Found it somewhere.)

A word of thanks to my reviewers.

Maddevillechilde, raven-warrior05, g3tog4, Lady Urquentha, shdurrani, meowcat00, Shadow00, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Sweet-single, elvishchic15, cocopops, shion20, hit0-.

And there is some changes, I decided to make this a HarryMulti. And some other changes which I shall not say at the moment. :) Cheers! Till next time.

P.S. Read and Review!


	3. Herald of War

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This plot is an original work. Any resemblance to a real-life person or story is purely coincidental.

Hi there people, sorry for the extremely late update…Army's killing with the schedule and almost all my creative brain cells had been damaged by my commanders who took pleasure giving us punishment for each tiny mistake we make…Anyway, I had managed to rally together enough of my degenerating brain cells to create this chapter… Another thing, I have decided to speed up the timeframe for this story. I don't have enough romantic cells in me to write wishy-washy 'I love you' type of stories. And secondly, I would like to wrap up this story earlier so I can focus on the other stories. Enjoy!

-------------

_**Harry Potter and the Ancients' Past**_

_Herald of War_

-------------

Five years had passed since the arrival of Fenix to the village of Norzum. During his time over at the village, he had brought many changes to their way of life. He introduced ways of predicting weather, more efficient way of farming and so much more. The villagers who had once view him with great distrust for surviving something none had survived before now come to view him as a humble person who would give a helping hand when needed. There was a great celebration two years ago when Fenix married Vereesa, the village half elf, half veela priestess. This was the last hurtle that Fenix had passed since his arrival for now the village will accept him as one of their own.

Not only that, Fenix found that his vision had changed, somehow. Instead of the normal vision, his burnt eye can see everything, Soul-Reader, Aura revealer, Spectral vision and magic seer. As it was impossible to grow an eye, people had always avoided his look for it unnerves them to look at his empty eye socket. Vereesa simply just gave him an enchanted piece of cloth which blocked all his vision strange powers. But before that, Fenix found that he had six lines which were linked to his soul. One was with Vereesa and the others, only time can tell.

During his time at the village, he learned about the feared Deathwing. His original name forgotten through the passage of time.

A titanic Dragon which was the physical manifestation of primitive chaos of the world, Deathwing and his counterparts were once the nine guardians of the world. However a disaster struck, killing of Deathwing's flight. It was said that the killing was done by a group of mages comprising of human and elves. The act broke Deathwing's mind and anger took over. He was told that Deathwing had pledged to destroy all mortal creatures. He pitied the massive dragon for losing his flight but this was no reason to raze innocent people to cinders.

He had enjoyed peaceful time but something within him was screaming danger. Nightly, Fenix reviewed the night constellations, comparing them with what there was the previous night. What he found disturbed him deeply. There was a slight but constant darkening of the night sky from the North. It was subtle influence but Fenix noticed it.

"War is coming," he muttered before turning back into the house.

He had no idea how right was he…

-------------

A week later…

--------------

Fenix and a few others returned from the nearby forest to a stunning sight. Armed cavalry had invaded their village. His sanctuary… without a word, Fenix dashed towards the centre of the village. The few villagers had became accustomed to his strange powers had not commented on it. After all it was a time when magic was part and parcel of life. But they had a hard time chasing and catching up with him. Fenix reached the centre of the village, avoiding all the armed personnels patrolling the village. His sudden appearance stunned the cavalry.

"Let them go," Fenix whispered. His soft voice managed to carry to every single person within the village. The soft was laced with quiet menace and threat of what will come should his demand not be met.

"Why should I listen to you, scarred beast."

A tall young elf on top of an elven war-horse rode forward.

"After all this was once my village and birthplace."

"Sinestro," spat Ganthet, an elder in the village.

"Yes, it is me, Elder Ganthet." The blonde elf spat. "You all had once belittled me. So I had left…now I had returned, as the Knight-General of the Western Elven Armies. With full glory, His Royal Majesty of our motherland had granted me leave to expand the land to clear off the unwanted races. And to marry the woman I love."

And he looked to the left. Harry followed his gaze and immediately, his blood came cold. His beloved wife had been tied up.

"You dare?" Fenix snarled. "You dare to tie up my wife?"

The Knight-General pale face turned scarlet. It was apparent that the thought that Vereesa was already bonded to another never crossed his mind. Fenix wondered if that shade of red was a result of anger or embarrassment or both. He understood the situation clearly. The elf named Sinestro had two choices. Either Sinestro kill him on the spot or challenge him a duel. Fenix was confident of his own mastery over all weaponries. There was no fear of defeat. He seriously hoped to have a match with his proud elf. He wished to test his skills against a tried veteran.

"Draw your sword, Sinestro." Fenix spoke. He refused to give him a chance to back down.

"What did you just said, beast?"

"I called for a duel, Sinestro. Or your rather top heavy rank caused you to loss the basic ability to understand what I'm speaking?"

Angrily, Sinestro drew his sword and leapt down from his horse. Fenix smirked at this apparent display of anger. Letting people know your emotion let people know how to fight you.

A whispered word and a subtle tug of his magic. A flash of sliver and a gleaming sword floated into Fenix's waiting hand. Giving his opponent a mocking salute, he said, "To Death."

"For war."

Fenix noted the bloodlust in his opponent's eye. There was darkness in his eyes that Fenix had never noticed before. It appears that the reach of the darkness had extended even to the elves. The village and its surrounding were rather remote so no nation had claimed them as part of their vassal or territory. As a result, they had very little news from the more developed cities. But what they had gleamed told them of a war. A war of immerse proportion. They called it the war of cleansing. And his comment regarding the duel was the confirmation he needed.

The surrounding people cleared away from the two duelers. The elves cavalry on a side while the prisoners had somehow managed to free themselves on the other side. There was a slight pause before the two struck.

The long clang sound that they heard was made up of several short clashes of the swords. Both were moving at a speed beyond what mortal eyes can follow. Their fight seemed to be like a choreograph dance. However it was soon apparent that the Knight-General was at the winning end. Each blade came closer to Fenix body as the battle rages on. Suddenly, Fenix disengaged.

"Very nice," Fenix said as he swished his sword. "Truly a veteran of war. It seems that I have to improve my standard."

With that, Fenix moved his eye mask in a way that it covered both his eyes. He held his sword in a manner that said come and get me. The elven Knight-General was further incensed by that act.

'He dare fight me blinded? HE DARE?'

With a roar of rage, Sinestro leapt at Fenix. Standing motionlessly, Fenix awaits for the attack he knew that was coming. He sensed the elf had come after him with a vicious move which will behead him. His sword came up and blocked the blow. Thirty blows were given but none had penetrated Fenix's defense.

"Your attack was not too shabby…" Fenix said after Sinestro retreated, stunned. "But how is your defense?"

There was a moment of silence as the two groups struggled to understand what Fenix had meant. But when the truth sunk in, they were stunned. By then it was too late. Sinestro was lying on the ground with numerous wounds, unconscious. Fenix smirked at the fallen Knight-General before turning to the remaining knights.

"This is not your place. This is my Sanctuary. I give you a choice, leave or death by my hand. I assure you I would not have any mercy which I may have granted your commander."

Immediately, the company of cavalry mounted up and wheeled away from the village, taking their fallen commander with them. He turned to his beloved wife and gave her a fierce hug, just to reassure himself that she was still alive.

-----------

Two months later…

-----------

"Riders!" screamed a man who came running into the room. After the attack, Fenix had been regarded as the defender of the villager. Not only, anything regarding the safety of the village was referred to him. As a result, he was often waked from his sleep by some trivial problems. He was rather annoyed by the whole thing. However his wife found great amusement regarding this development. She refused to send anyone on their way when they came to see Fenix about some problems. This caused a great deal of headache for him. He had agreed to let his wife do whatever she like regarding when it came to guests.

"What did you said?"

Despite of his annoyance, Fenix knew that this was no joke. The presence of riders could mean that the war had spread beyond. The riders could be scouts, refugees or worst, an army. Either way, he had made plans for every situation that could happen. He had ordered walls and towers built. Not only that, he had sent messengers to all the villages which had swore to give aid in times of need. He had given them advices to prepare themselves for war. Together with a few rangers, Fenix had managed find a secular place to build a fortress as a contingency plan should all fail.

"Call to arms," instructed Fenix as he picked a sword off the rack and turned to find his bow, "Instruct everyone prepare for a siege. Have healers on standby."

"Sir!" with that, the young man ran out of his house.

Giving his wife a tender kiss, Fenix left his house. As he walked to the centre of the village, he noticed that everyone was busy preparing for the worst. Fenix had made it this way for if the worst is to happen, they will be prepared instead of running around like headless chicken. Reaching the centre, he demanded more information from the people who were there. He was surprised that it was the elven army who was on march here towards this tiny village.

"Prepare for evacuation, send message to all nearby village informing them of the threat. Advice them to evacuate immediately to the fortress and initiate defense spells around their village. I want one hundred volunteers to help me delay the army."

Without a word, all the rangers and magicians stood forward as well as a few centaurs. He smiled as he mentally prepared to deal with the advancing army. His mind started creating tactics to stall and delay the army until all can reach the fortress.

-------------------

A little while later…

-------------------

Fenix and a few rangers stood on top of the tree as they watch the army's movement. Hidden by the foliage, they observed unnoticed by the army. A signal from came and the group released arrows at the middle of the army. After the arrow was released, the group disappeared from the area, leaving no signs of their presence. The arrows however had a more devastating effect. Each of them had been charged with a dozen of spells, causing massive explosion amid the group causing massive casualties.

This would keep them from reaching his place too soon, Fenix thought as he prepared to deal another blow to the invading army.

Along the way, the army found themselves harassed by various elements, ranging from spells to ambush to road blocks. Fenix's personal favourite was the chain mines formation. He laid a array of spelled box along the way. Once the first mine had been activated, it would set off a chain explosion along the way, killing everyone within the blast area. By the time they had reached the village, the army had only half of their move out strength.

The morale of them had also reached a low level for a lot of their friends had died. However due to the darkness that had spread, they now crave for battle.

However, due to Fenix's foresight, there was no one left in neither the village nor the villages around. That set of the rage and anger of elves. They destroyed everything in sight and they also salted the farmland, preventing anything from growing in the future. The move however created more problem as earth golems rose from the ground to combat the invaders. By the time all the golems were destroyed, the last remaining people of Fenix's team had already retreated back to the fortress.

"General, all the villages had been abandoned! There is no one found."

"Find them and destroy them!" screamed Sinestro. No one ever escaped from him, the Knight-General of the Elven army.

TBC…

* * *

Another note from your Author:

Well here's another chapter…so stop screaming! I know that it is a bit shorter that those before but this was the best I could do for now. I need reviews and reviews to keep me interested. Haha! Enjoy this chapter and tell me how is it…

Knight-General: a military rank some what akin to those of a General

List of rank of officers (I created some of the ranks and bypass some.)

From lowest to hightest

Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Colonel, Lieutenant-General, Major-General, Knight-Lieutenant, Knight-Captain, Knight-Colonel, Knight-General, and lastly, Knight-Marshall

And for those who are wondering, Fenix Renasc is Harry Potter…it's just that he is suffering from amnesia. The name mean Phoenix reborn, I personally think that it is fitting… I know that it was confusing regarding how Harry gained his knowledge and skills…I'm Chinese and a Buddhist to boot, I believe in past live. I used this concept. Each of his past live, he had learnt something right? I just have him relive some of his past life, in a way; he remembered all his skills and knowledge. Need further explaining:)

As always, I would like to thank my reviewers for their reviews. They are:

High lord mage, mooneasterbunny, The Lady Reaper of Shadow, sami1010220, bandgsecurtiyaw, cocopops, darkgryffin, Maben00, chibbi-x-chibbi and raven-warrior05


End file.
